


Being devious

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kai's knees really got dirty.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being devious

Llud says, “I’ll go and check that all the preparations for the sword ring have been properly attended to.” And with a swish of his cloak he strides out of the longhouse. I smile at my father’s departing back with affection. I know that he has really only left to try and get his wayward emotions under control. After all, in about half an hour, his younger son will be fighting the man who is reputably the greatest swordsman in the land – to the death.

Kai comes and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder. “What else would you have me do little brother?” I put my hand over his and squeeze it gently. “I think it is in the lap of the gods now big brother.” My Kai. Ask me just how much I love him and I will never be able to give you a fitting or an adequate answer. That is what I fear most about today – leaving him perhaps forever.

My brother has gone silent. I look up at him and see that he is frowning. Then his brown eyes look steadily into mine. “Arthur, I know that there is not much time. But if you would permit….” At this moment I will permit him anything in the world. Kai takes my hand, leads me into the little alcove where the women carry out the rough kitchen work and pulls across the dividing curtain.

He kneels in front of me, quickly unlaces my breeches and loops my sword belt around my waist. I think I know exactly what he is going to do and go weak-kneed from gratitude. But Kai surprises me – especially as time is so short. He begins to swirl the tip of his tongue around my balls, then licks them with long sweeping strokes as if he is savouring one of Leni’s delicious summer sweets – consuming a dizzying concoction of honey, pears and nuts. But it is I who am now completely dizzy. Tenderly Kai purses his lips and sucks softly on the skin beside my tautly erect prick and even more tenderly takes each of my balls into his mouth, feverishly flicking at them with his tongue.

I know that I cannot hold off much longer. It is rapturous, overwhelming, empyrean. Then Kai startles me again. He spins me quickly around, so that I am gripping the edges of the table where the women skin the rabbits and cleave the deer. I feel something wet and warm and fragrant gently anointing my cleft – followed by something even warmer, wetter and more fragrant: Kai’s tongue. I shiver uncontrollably, clenching my knees. The rough wood of the table bites into my splayed hands as I desperately try and rein myself in for just a few moments more.

Sensuously, lavishly, Kai licks inside my opening, thrusting, probing, massaging with his tongue – and at the same time, firmly strokes my shaft. I bite my own tongue and taste the hot salty tang of blood. My head is reeling and I know it is now impossible to curb anything at all. I thrust one hand into my mouth to stifle my bellowing response. And at that precise moment, Kai turns me jubilantly around again, so that I come frenziedly inside his mouth……………..

My hands are shaking as I pull up my breeches, burn Kai’s mouth with my own, whisper my thanks and tell him – well, I cannot really express just how infinitely I love him but I do my best. Kai’s brown eyes are shimmery with satiation. Suddenly though, I am curious. “Big brother, the act of doing……..those two things together…..does it have a name?” Kai slowly grins. “Well, I believe that some people call it doing the deviant.” I grin back at him in gratitude and wonder. Then I happen to glance down and burst into peals of mirth. “Oh Kai, my heart, have you seen the state of your knees?” They are absolutely filthy from the muddy alcove floor. Kai simply looks complacent. “Well that will just give everyone out there something else to speculate about won’t it?” When Llud comes to tell me that it is time, I think he is relieved to find us laughing…………

Much later that night, after all the fury and drama has been satisfactorily concluded, after all the celebratory drinking and feasting is long over, I crawl into bed beside my beautiful brother. On the other side of the room, Llud snores drunkenly. “Kai,” I whisper softly, “Are you awake?” Drowsily his eyes flutter open. “Little brother.” I let my hand drift tenderly down his cheek. “I know now what you were trying to tell me today – something you’ve tried to illuminate a thousand times before, of course, but I’ve been too stupid to see.” Kai smiles sleepily. “What was I trying to tell you today Arthur?” He pulls me close, thinking that I have come to cradle beside him until morning – and so I have……… eventually.

“You were telling me that you love all of me, wholly and completely. That there is not one part of me that you wouldn’t caress or pleasure. And in return, I wish to tell you that I am totally yours. That no part of me will ever be withheld from you. So…….” I move my tongue slowly around my lips and at the same time, start moving my hand slowly along Kai’s far from sleepy cock - looking straight into my brother’s brown eyes that are growing ever wider in wonderment. “I thought, if you could promise not to wake our very drunken father, that I might attempt to be a deviant myself for a while.” And Kai simply nods – just like a child who has been asked if they would like the gift of a puppy………………..

Nothing and no-one stirs in the longhouse until mid morning. I wander out into the main room around noon – still dozy but suddenly driven by a ravenous hunger for Esla’s breakfast. I leave Llud still snoring lustily in his bed – he’ll have a hammering head when he finally wakes up - and Kai still sleeping too – with a smile on his face as if he has been offered the entire litter of puppies in a basket.

It seems that Esla has now pledged to marry the trader. I wonder if he realises that he is in for quite a lively time – not that I know from personal experience, although her pretty sister Nessa and I have well, … you know, on a number of occasions and it was very very nice. But Kai and Esla have been special friends across several seasons now - and he has told me that she has more twists and turns in her repertoire of tricks than a Minotaurean bull rider……….

Buoyant over Esla’s acceptance, the trader endeavours to outwit me over the matter of payment for his knife. Firstly he tries to swindle six measures of silver out of me and then twelve. “Sometimes to win in this life” he says ingratiatingly, “it’s necessary to be a little devious.” Playfully, I throw the knife back at him. “Sometimes in life you can be a little too devious.” – but never of course if you are lucky enough to spend your life being devious with my Kai.


End file.
